Embodiments generally relate to perceptual computing. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of depth gradient information to conduct computer-based hand tracking.
Hand tracking may be useful for a wide variety of human-computer interactions, although the high complexity of the hand can present challenges with regard to fidelity issues and/or model imperfections.